


She Runs the Game

by KatzRoad



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s running the game. It’s Clay’s job to figure out how to play it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, so it’s only _you_ ,” Even before he looked over his shoulder, Clay knew it was her. He could sense it from the way the air suddenly grew chill and how the scent of brunt cinders tickled his nose. Swallowing thickly the cowboy turned around to face Wuya with a frown. “Thought I smelt somethin’ funny.” he growled, shifting his feet into a defensive stance.

“Don’t be so hostile my dear boy.” Wuya giggled as she rose from draping herself against the wall and took a couple of steps forward. Clay expected her to leapt at him with an attack or fling green balls of fire but instead the Heylin witch appeared to be more or less sizing him up. At least, that’s what he _assumed_ was happening.

Wuya licked her lips and smirked when seeing that visibly disturbed the other. She also noticed what a fine, strapping young man the Xiaolin warrior had grown up to be. Moving again, she made sure that Clay noticed the way her hips swung with each step, the curves of her slim figure, and of course the ampleness her attire gave to enunciate the bust.

The cowboy cleared his throat and felt the blush creep across his face. If he wasn’t mistaken, Wuya was trying to show off that restored body of hers. Not that she really needed to show it off; she could be covered in rotten hide and still look prettier than a Texas prairie. Again, not like that was any of Clay’s business.

“You’re too tense. You need to relax a little.” Clay gasped when suddenly feeling a pair of soft hands on his shoulders. Wuya’s breath tickled his right ear and he went frigid as the Heylin witch rubbed his shoulders in gentle circles. “My, my, _quite_ the broad shoulders you have there.” Wuya said in a soft tone.

Clay didn’t know how to react. On one end, he knew Wuya could easily snap his neck without even trying, but on the other end he couldn’t _really_ deny feeling those nice, soft hands working out the kinks in his shoulder blades. He opened his mouth to stay something but words were hard to find as she kept her hands on his body, touching and stroking him gently.

There was a little gasp when Wuya reach over to touch his chest. Clay swallowed thickly and blushed even harder as she brushed her fingers across his shirt, tracing the lines of his pectoral muscles underneath as well. It was amazing his knees hadn’t gone out from then, because his body was certainly reacting to these hands in ways his mind wasn’t at the moment.

“You certainly are muscular; you _must_ spend a lot of time working out.” Wuya commented. Her hand slipped underneath the collar of his shirt and Clay felt his lip tremble when hearing a soft purr escape from those plump lips of hers. He let out a grunt when Wuya’s thumb brushed over his nipple, her eyes watching his face in delight when she moved to brush it again.

“Let’s get this stuffy little shirt off, shall we?” Clay’s eyes widened as Wuya’s hand glowed red and then watched as the shirt he wore simply disintegrated before his every own two eyes. The Heylin witch slipped her other hand over to fondle his chest while the previous one rubbed his side gently. “There, isn’t that better? You ought to show off those pecs of yours more often.” she cooed into his ear.

“I’d reckon I should be the judge of that ma’am. After all, they’re my pecs.” Clay chuckled nervously, heart racing feverishly. This _has_ to be a dream; there was no way in Hell this was happening. It must be one of those wet dreams because there was no way Wuya, a powerful, _beautiful_ Heylin witch was actually feeling him up right now. There was going to be some boxers needed to be wash after this, Clay was certain.

But the possibility of this being a dream was shattered when Clay gasped at the otherwise painful pinch of his nipple. Wuya smirked at the redness blossoming across the cowboy’s face and moved her hand over to pat his stomach. The pat turned into a slow and gentle rub, as she took the moment to admire he was certainly muscular here as well. Wuya leaned in to give Clay a smooch on the cheek and then nuzzled her nose against his golden locks. It was also at this time she noticed he had a nice, rich earthly scent to him, which she liked very much.

“Then should I let you be the judge of _this_ then?” Wuya reached down poked the clothed erection that pointed up to her bemused grin. Clay gasped at the sudden poke and forced himself to look down at the tent pitched in his white pants. He didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or glad that the other had acknowledged it – he was trying to pretend that it wasn’t there was proving to be an ill-fated battle.

The Heylin witch brought his attention back to those soft hands of hers as they ran down his sides and then drifted over to feel how thick his arms were. Wuya chuckled at the slew of little gasps and groans that managed to escape Clay’s otherwise shut lips, the cowboy turning to putty much quicker than she expected. It just goes to show her after fifteen hundred years, men are still not as difficult as they make themselves out to be. She reached down to grab Clay’s erection roughly, which brought a stuttered moan out from him in consequence. Humming in his ear, Wuya cupped him several times and then squeezed slightly.

“I’d guess they were right; things _are_ bigger in Texas.” she smirked. Clay panted softly as she stroked him through his pants, those nimble fingers tracing the outline of his length. At the same time Wuya peppered his shoulder and neck with kisses, him arching a little when her teeth nipped his freckled skin briefly.

“Of course, the bull is only great as its rider,” caressing his check, Wuya slipped from behind him and sauntered over to face him. She reached out to cup his chin and pulled him close enough so that their breaths tangled together. “Come now, I promise I won’t bite.” she cooed.

Clay swallowed thickly and was thankful that Wuya was holding up by the chin because he was certain the blood in his legs had gone rushing to fill… other, prominent organs. Hesitant at first, the cowboy managed to muster the courage to call her bluff and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. This was breaking every Goddamn rule in the book and Clay knew it but Goddamn, _Goddamn_ , how long as it been for him to be in such a comprising position? Yes, Wuya was practically Satan with nice legs and long, _luscious_ hair, but when was the last time he had someone touching his body like this? It certainly was an upgrade from just his usual right hand, that’s for damn sure.

One kiss became two and then three until eventually Clay mustered not only the confidence but also the courage to give Wuya a proper, southern kiss. The cowboy’s hands seemed to switch on the autopilot, because they immediately went for those rather slender hips of hers while he kept smooching. Wuya let out a pleased moan that stoked the fire raging in Clay’s belly and he moved one hand over to feel the muscles in her back ripple underneath his touch. She let her own hands wander over his body appreciatively before slipping one hand behind Clay’s neck to tickle the blond tuffs growing back there. Clay let out a strangled moan when their hips finally brush together, his eyes fluttering at the friction.

At this point it was amazing that no one had come along to discover these two heavily grinding against each other. Perhaps it’s because his teammates trusted him when it came to patrolling the temple grounds. Or perhaps someone did hear the sounds of heated pants and moans coming from around the corner but instead kept walking along because they didn’t want to become an unsuspecting voyeur. Whatever the reason was, Clay was counting his lucky stars because fuck, just needed to burn through all this sexual frustration he didn’t know was building up that long. Nibbling the Heylin witch’s neck, he reached down to grab her rear in the attempt to hoist her up.

But something happened right then; instead of hoisting her up, Clay felt his hands go through what should’ve been a very nice tosh. He blinked and lost his balance, belly flopping to the ground with a painful grunt. Panting and covered in sweat, Clay rose slightly and then looked around with panic rising in his chest. For a couple of seconds, he wondered if he simply just dreamt the whole thing up. Then the cowboy heard an all too familiar chuckle.

“A little clumsy, but you certainly know how to get a witch flushed,” Clay cranked is head up to see Wuya standing over him with a grin. She squatted down to his level and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Well I have to run. Same time, same place?” Wuya poked his nose with a smile.

And just like that, she was gone, leaving Clay and his hormones still raging.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were… different, to say, after that night. Well, not entirely different; chores still needed to be done, techniques needed to be mastered, and of course Shen Gong Wu needed to be safely secured by them. The problem was despite all those and then distractions he could put in front of him, Clay couldn’t _really_ get the memory of that particular night with Wuya out of his head. It wasn’t a particularly _bad_ memory, it just left him frustrated in more ways than one. The several occasions where he woke up either caked in sweat and flushed or the sheets soiled can vouch for that last part.

Fortunately, due to the nature of their little encounter, no one at the temple brought up questions, mainly because they were unaware. Although for a time Clay did quake in his boots whenever Master Fung was around; the old timer may not look like much, but he was sharper than a hawk’s eye. For all he might know Master Fung could’ve sensed the Heylin witch’s presence and caught the two together but instead was waiting for Clay to come clean about the whole affair. Despite the fear however, the cowboy eventually realized that Master Fung didn’t have the slightest clue on why he was being adhesive around him. At least Clay could find comfort knowing that he wouldn’t be ambushed by Master Fung to have ‘the talk’ about having ‘relations’ with evil.

With those concerns temporarily relived, Clay’s worries then shifted to the rather troubling promise Wuya had left him. She couldn’t possibly be serious, _right?_ What happened that night must have been a fluke; there was no way the Heylin witch would risk sneaking back into the temple for a second time just to feel up his muscles again. Plus, it’s not like he could really trust Wuya’s word. For all the cowboy might now, she could be just messing with his mind or something.

“It has to be a ruse to get our Wu…” Clay said to himself quietly. He reached underneath his hat to scratch the hairs back there and then looped around in his walk. “Maybe that good for nothin’ snake put her up to it.” he frowned.

But the thought of Jack Spicer convincing Wuya to put the moves on him seemed unlikely, at least in Clay’s opinion. Jack might be a genius at robot technology and the occasional scheme but persuading others to do his biddings wasn’t his forte, especially when it backfired on him. Clay settled down onto the steps leading up to the Shen Gong Wu vault and sighed. Perhaps he was being too hard on himself and too much thought into this whole debacle. The cowboy adjusted his hat and then glanced around to see how quiet the temple grounds were.

_“Well I have to run. Same time, same place?”_ Clay cleared his throat and felt his face heat up. Even though he assured himself there was no chance, still, it wouldn’t hurt to imagine if Wuya kept true to her words, right? Clay glanced around to see if anyone was around and then settled back against the stone steps.

It wouldn’t be the same encounter because the cowboy would know that she was coming. But would that even make a difference for Wuya? She would probably be please to know that they were on the same page and could cut to the chase. Clay chewed on his lip hesitantly and slowly brought a hand down to his chest. He glanced down at his hand lying idle and then closed his eyes, the blush across his face turning redder.

The Heylin witch would have just sauntered over to him like before, swaying those beautiful hips of hers. Her eyes raking up and down his body while a pleased grin stretched across her face from admiring his muscular figure. Clay let out a soft grunt when his hand slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and crept up to his chest to brush one pectoral muscle slowly. He imagined it was her hand instead; despite what should have been over fifteen hundred years of callused fingers, Wuya’s still felt oh so soft to the touch. Licking her equally soft lips, she tilted Clay’s chin up to meet her eyes.

“I don’t understand the weight jokes thrown at you,” Wuya traced the muscles in Clay’s stomach before spreading her palm against it. The cowboy felt not only firm but warm as well. “This _certainly_ isn’t fat I’m feeling.” she looked up with a smile.

Clay blushed at the observation and scratched the back of his head. It was nice hearing a compliment about his physique every now and then. Usually he let those weight jokes roll off his should but sometimes they got to him and compelled more emphasis on staying fit. “Thanks ma’am, yer not too shabby yerself.” he grinned.

Wuya smirked as Clay brought his hands over to rub her sides, which brought a soft gasp from her lips. In return she leaned forward to kiss him. Her hand crept up from his stomach to paw at his chest while the other one slipped around to feel the muscles of his back. Oh, this was _so_ much easier now that they were synchronized and not fumbling about. Drawing back from their kiss Clay inhaled sharply and then moved down to smooch the junction between Wuya’s neck and shoulder.

A gasp escaped from the Heylin witch’s mouth and Clay felt those perfect nails of hers dig into his skin temporarily. He gave another smooch and let his hand wander behind to follow the curve of her back. Wuya raked her nails up Clay’s back as he gave considerable amount of attention to her neck and shoulders, one of her legs sliding forward to loop around his. A smile stretched across her face when the cowboy drew back and she could see how flushed he was. She liked the contrast between red and those freckles sprinkled across his face.

“Now who’s _this_ I’m seeing?” Wuya chuckled. The hand on his chest sneaked back to his stomach and playfully slipped lower to the hairs leading from his navel. “He’s _certainly_ a bold one, don’t you think?” she asked.

“Well I wouldn’t say that ma’am,” Clay reached down to squeeze Wuya’s rear and then brought her closer to his hips. Specifically, to the bulge growing in his pants. “He’s always been bold. It’s just takin’ by surprise does he get clumsy now.” the cowboy smirked.

Clay brought a hand to cover his mouth as a heated groan rumbled deep from his chest. He cracked open his eye to see pre-cum dribbling from the silt of his cock and watched how the foreskin rose over the head every time he stroked. Closing his eye again, he let himself be immersed in his fantasy again and groaned once more to the thought of Wuya gently pushing him down, a smirk stretching across her face while she straddled him. She would have rolled her hips then and take delight in the groan that came from his mouth in consequence. Her fingers tip-toed up his stomach, his chest, and then cupped his chin lovingly.

“What to do, what to do, what to do…” Wuya hummed while grinding against the cowboy slowly. She inched back a little to appreciate the sight of his erection straining within the confines of his pants. She reached down to give it a squeeze and smirked when Clay arched up to her touch. “Oh my, are you already giving out on me?” the Heylin witch giggled.

“Not all ma’am,” Clay spat her a defiant smile despite the sweat on his brow and the blush in his cheeks. “I’ve ridden bulls rougher than you.” he half-chuckled, half-grunted. He watched as Wuya leaned forward to give him a passionate smooch before drawing back with a grin. “You haven’t seen what rough is yet.” she warned, fangs barring.

Just like that, Clay felt the heat in his lower belly come loose and he came hard with a groan. He bucked his hips as his orgasm washed over him and the name Wuya tumbled out of his mouth longingly. When he finally came down from euphoria, he opened his eyes to the sight of cum splattered on his chest and stomach, his hand that held his cock as well. Releasing his length, the cowboy blushed at the mess he made and then settled back once more with an exasperated sigh. He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts and reconcile what he just done – only to snap them open when hearing a familiar giggle.

“How disappointed I was to be hold up and then to find that you’ve already started without me.” Clay turned to his left and saw Wuya draped beside him with an arm propping up her head. She reached out to swipe a bit of cum from his stomach and then licked her lips.

“But I’d guess it wasn’t so bad in the end. You _did_ put on quite a show…” Wuya grinned.


End file.
